Visgo
by NobelSon
Summary: Baile de Formatura. Sétimo Ano. Hogwarts. Ron finalmente toma coragem e chama Hermione para o baile...e, com todo o seu coração, faz algo mais: um presente para ela. Dedicada à minha amiga e autora Ira. Minha melhor fic RH até agora.


**Visgo**

**Shipper: Ron/Hermione**

Obs: Essa fic se passa em Hogwarts, no sétimo ano. Todos os acontecimentos do sexto livro estão presentes, tirando o fato de que nessa fic, o Draco continua em Hogwarts e, obviamente, Hogwarts foi aberta novamente. É minha 3a fic R/H, espero que vocês gostem. Se me permitem dizer, acho que é aminha melhor até agora.Antes de eu postar aqui me perguntaram quem escreveu o poema do Ron, e fui eu sim . Espero que gostem da fic.

_Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
_  
_And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe_

_1. Se você ao menos pudesse me dizer o que sente._

A neve caia por fora do castelo e todos usavam longos casacos e cachecóis para protegerem seus corpos do incrível frio presente em Hogwarts. Era Natal. Canções da temporada por todos os lados, decorações brilhantes e elegantes penduradas pelo castelo e a ansiedade de todos para o baile de formatura do sétimo ano. Novamente, o mesmo clima do Baile de Inverno de seu quarto ano era visível na escola - garotos e garotas tentando encontrar seus pares, de qualquer jeito. No sétimo ano, no entanto, era tudo mais difícil. Ou fácil. Ao mesmo tempo em que todos tinham mais experiência, o número de pretendentes era visivelmente menor, sendo o baile restrito apenas para o último ano. A véspera do Natal se aproximava e, bem, Ron e Hermione não tinham um par.

- Com quem você vai esse ano, Hermione? - perguntou Ron, enquanto voltavam do almoço do Grande Salão.  
- Ninguém ainda, Ron. Ninguém. - respondeu Hermione, cabisbaixa. - E você?  
- Eu, bem, eu já tenho um par. - era uma mentira. Ron não tinha par.  
- Ah, é? Quem? - perguntou Hermione, claramente com ciúmes.  
- A Lilá. Claro, a Lilá.  
- Você não namora mais ela!  
- Mas eu vou no baile com ela! - berrou Ron. Logo depois que Ron terminou essa frase, Hermione venceu a discussão: Lilá passou por trás deles, conversando com suas amigas.  
- Eu ainda não tenho um par...- chorava a menina. Hermione trocou olhares de Lilá para Ron, e, levantando as sobrancelhas e juntando seus braços, perguntou:  
- Porquê você mente pra mim, Ronald?  
- Ahm...er...bem...redação de poções!  
- O quê?  
- Eu deixei a minha! No salão comunal! Tchau, Hermione! - Ron acenava para se despedir (e fugir) enquanto começava a correr pelos corredores gelados do castelo. Hermione bufou e foi andar pelo gramado da escola.

_2. Se eu ao menos pudesse ver em seus olhos a verdade._

Flocos gelados de neve chocavam-se contra o rosto de Hermione, enquanto ela caminhava, sozinha, pelos gramados, agora brancos, de Hogwarts. Perto da cabana de Hagrid, ela olhou em frente e avistou a Floresta Proibida e as montanhas que rodeavam a escola. "Porquê Ron é tão tapado?", perguntava-se. "Foi tão evidente que eu estava pedindo para ele me chamar agora mesmo..." e, para piscar, fechou os olhos e os abriu, fazendo com que uma pequena junção de água em seus olhos caísse e virasse uma pequena lágrima. Ela tocou na porta da cabana de Hagrid, e logo o meio-gigante abriu a porta.

- Oh, Hermione! - exclamou Hagrid, claramente surpreso.  
- Hey, Hagrid. - respondeu a menina, levemente cabisbaixa.  
- Entre, entre, acabei de fazer chá. Obviamente você aceita um pouco, né?  
- Ah, sim, claro. Obrigada. - ela sentou-se em uma das enormes cadeiras da cabana de Hagrid, e mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela ainda não era grande o suficiente para caber nelas.  
- Aqui, aqui. - Hagrid entregou o chá para ela, e, enquanto ela levava a xícara a sua boca, ele prosseguiu: - Então, a que devo a visita, Hermione? - disse Hagrid, contente. O espírito do Natal era visível nele. Toda a cabana estava decorada com enfeites, apesar de não muito bonitos, de natal. E Canino tinha um gorro vermelho na cabeça, enquanto dormia, sua baba formando uma pequena poça no chão.  
- Ah, na verdade, eu apenas resolvi fazer uma visita...te desejar feliz Natal adiantado...e só...como vão as coisas?  
- Por favor, Hermione...eu posso ser um pouco atrapalhado às vezes, aqui e ali, mas eu te conheço a muito tempo e você não me engana mais, sabe!  
- Hum...é, claro, fui burra de tentar fingir. O problema é que, bem, eu ainda não tenho um par pro baile de formatura, sabe? E eu realmente queria que o Ron fosse comigo mas ele simplesmente não...não...como posso dizer...ele desvia do assunto. Tudo bem, ainda não o chamei formalmente nem nada, mas é como se ele simplesmente tentasse mudar de conversa toda hora que eu começo a falar do baile.  
Hagrid deu uma pequena risada e então respondeu: - Heh, bem típico dele mesmo, o Ron...você sabe, Hermione. Ele não percebeu que você quer ir com ele. Ele acha, simplesmente, que tem que fingir não estar preocupado com o assunto para parecer superior a você...vocês têm essa relação desde que se conheceram... com o Ron, você tem que dar um passo em frente. Você mesma deve chamá-lo...você sabe, ele não fará o mesmo, por vergonha. Mas eu tenho certeza que se você ao menos tentar chamá-lo, ele irá dizer sim. - Hagrid pausou por breves segundos e então prosseguiu - E eu nunca dei conselhos assim. Haha. Mas confie em mim, Hermione. Não espere mais nem um segundo.

_3. Deite em meus braços e me deixe te segurar para sempre._

Ela andou de volta ao castelo, mãos juntas, suas pegadas criando grandes buracos na neve, que quase batia em seus joelhos. Ela entrou no castelo, subiu inúmeras escadas e chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A temperatura no castelo era evidentemente mais quente e confortável. Ela retirou as suas mãos uma da outra, batendo-as para tirar a neve que estava caída nas luvas, bateu os pés e entrou no Salão, passando pela Mulher Gorda. E lá, sentado perto da janela, com os joelhos no rosto, em uma pose extremamente triste, se me permite dizer, estava Ron.

- Virou fã da neve, Ron? - perguntou Hermione, depois de juntar a respiração por alguns segundos para poder ter coragem de iniciar uma conversa.  
Ron, surpreso por não ter visto que Hermione estava lá, respondeu:  
- Eu estava só olhando as montanhas...não tem nada pra fazer.  
- Ron. Você quer ir ao baile comigo? - Hermione só percebeu que havia chamado Ron depois que as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca. Ron olhou fixamente para seu rosto, espantado, e demorou alguns segundos até responder:  
- Claro, tipo, sim, com certeza. Eu iria te chamar, sabe, mas você chamou antes, então...  
- Você não ia me chamar, Ron. - disse Hermione, dando um breve sorriso.  
- É, você está certa. Eu não ia mesmo. Mas não é que eu não queira!  
- Eu já entendi. - respondeu Hermione, e sorriu novamente. Ron levantou as sobrancelhas para fazer um gesto de "está combinado então" e Hermione se juntou a ele perto da janela.  
- Sabe, eu estou animada. Ir ao baile com você...vai ser divertido. - disse Hermione, reparando por alguma estranha razão na boca de Ron. "Não, pare de olhar pra lá! Porquê não consigo tirar os olhos da boca dele?", ela pensava.  
- Divertido, você diz. Eu não sei dançar, caso tenha esquecido.  
- Dançar, Ron. Por favor! É mais importante a sua companhia. - continuou Hermione. Ah, a boca de Ron. Ela ainda não conseguia parar de olhar. Ela se aproximou um pouco dele, sem olhar em seus olhos, apenas olhando para sua boca...  
- Hermione...- Ron notou que algo estava estranho - você vai...me...?  
Hermione acordou da hipnose da boca, e, sem querer, deixou escapar, num doce tom de ameaça:  
- Não me tente. - e então, com um breve sorriso, ela levantou e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

_4. Olhe para mim e me diga se um dia você vai me amar._

Ron ficou andando pelos corredores do castelo depois de sua conversa com Hermione...e a última frase dela ainda ecoava em sua mente...fisicamente ele estava andando em Hogwarts, virando corredores e descendo escadas...mas mentalmente ele ainda estava paralisado naquela cena...  
"Não me tente", ela havia dito...ela havia dito tentar de beijar? Se Ron ficasse mais tempo a tentando...ela o beijaria? "Não, claro que não" pensou Ron. Afinal, ele não havia nem completado a sua frase. Ele não havia perguntado se ela iria beijá-lo...ela pode ter pensado em outra coisa...ela pode ter pensado em ensiná-lo a dançar...sim, devia ser isso...se ele continuasse dizendo que não sabia dançar, ela iria ensiná-lo...claro, Ron, seu besta, como pôde pensar na possibilidade de que ela o beijaria?  
Ron continuou andando pelos corredores e então, quando percebeu, estava escurecendo e era hora de descer para o jantar no Grande Salão.  
As escadas pareciam não ter fim. Depois de minutos que lhe pareceram horas, Ron chegou ao Grande Salão para encontrar quase todos os estudantes da escola já sentados em suas devidas mesas: no final da mesa de Grifinória, no entanto, a especial pessoa conversava alegremente com Harry e Neville. Hermione.  
- Ron, aonde você tava? Te procurei antes de vir pra cá, sabe! - disse Hermione.  
- Hermione, faz uns 5 minutos que a gente não se vê.  
- Eu sei...mas, ah, Ron, coma! - Ela começou a fazer o prato de Ron, lembrando-lhe ligeiramente de sua mãe, a Sra. Weasley. Até ela dizer outra frase, que o lembrou ainda mais de sua criadora: - Vai ficar frio, Ron, anda logo! Pare de olhar pra mim! - Ela riu, e Ron, voltando aos seus sensos, conseguiu, antes de desviar seu olhar do rosto dela, percebeu que ela havia lhe mandado uma pequena piscada depois finalizar sua frase. Ron sentiu sua pele mais quente do que a comida em seu prato, instantaneamente.

_5. Se ao menos eu pudesse te ver de vez em quando..._

_  
_  
Dias se passaram e a véspera de Natal chegou. Ron abriu seus olhos para encontrar-se, saindo de seus sonhos, em sua cama, no dormitório masculino. Durante alguns segundos, ele ficou apenas piscando seus olhos e se revirando de um lado para o outro da cama. E então, se lembrou que era o dia do baile. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a se arrumar.  
Hermione abriu seus olhos e percebeu que estava quase caindo da cama. Ajeitou-se, ainda deitada, chegando um pouco mais para o centro, esperou alguns segundos até acordar totalmente e levantou. Era o dia do baile. Dançar com Ron...no último ano deles em Hogwarts.  
Ambos abriram a porta de seus dormitórios, e, sem olhar para a frente, começaram a descer a escada que dava para o Salão Comunal. Alguém estava do lado de Ron...alguém estava do lado de Hermione...seus ombros estavam juntos e eles competiam para ver quem desceria a escada primeiro. Dando o último passo, Ron chegou primeiro e olhou para trás para ver quem era seu rival: obviamente, Hermione.  
- Bom dia, Ron. - disse Hermione.  
- Bom dia! Ganhei, sabe.  
- Não era uma competição, não é justo!  
- Claro que era - disse Ron, mas foi interrompido.  
- Eu acabei de acordar! Com licença. - respondeu Hermione, e saiu esbarrando no ombro de Ron. Não havia começado tão bem, sabe...aquele dia. O dia mais especial.  
Ron correu para alcançar a garota depois de pensar durante alguns segundos se deveria ou não ir atrás dela. Decidido, ele desceu a escada que ficava em frente à Mulher Gorda, algumas outras escadas, e, no começo do corredor que dava para o Grande Salão, ele a encontrou, andando rapidamente, como se alguém a estivesse seguindo. Ouvindo seus passos batendo no chão, ele correu até alcançá-la, e, sem ela notar que ele estava ao seu lado, ele segurou sua mão. Ela virou, pasma, e disse:  
- O que é isso, Ron? - ela disse a frase tão rapidamente como se ela estivesse voando de sua boca. Chamava-se vergonha.  
Depois que ele havia pego na mão dela e ia respondê-la o motivo de tal ação, ele parou para se perguntar. Porquê mesmo ele tinha pêgo a mão dela? Tão subitamente? Era instinto...ele não havia planejado...ele simplesmente segurou.  
- Ah, eu... apenas, segurei! Queria sua mão hoje.  
- Você..."queria minha mão" hoje? - perguntou Hermione, ainda mais confusa. A resposta de Ron não havia sido esclarecedora.  
- É, você sabe, nós ficaremos dançando hoje, com mãos nas mãos durante muito tempo...melhor começar a ensaiar. É, isso.  
- Ensaiar? - ela sorriu rapidamente e continuou: - Certo, então...você vai querer ir até o salão de mãos dadas?  
- Por quê não?  
Ela inclinou seu rosto um pouco para a direita, sem mexer os olhos, como se estivesse questionando a atitude de Ron. E então, cedeu, com o sorriso que Ron mais gostava de ver. Ela apertou seus dedos contra os dele e foram andando para o Grande Salão.

_6. Para tocá-la toda hora que eu quisesse..._

- Vocês ouviram? Sobre o visgo? Nesse ano pendurarão vários pelo Grande Salão. Normalmente já tem, mas são poucos! - perguntou Dean Thomas, na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã. Minutos haviam se passado desde o acontecimento da mão.  
- Visgo? - Ron perguntou, franzindo os olhos. - O que é isso?  
- Ah, Ron, por favor! - Hermione entrou na conversa, abaixando sua xícara de café para começar a falar. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville e Ginny olhavam atentos para ela. Ela continuou: - Visgo, ou azevinho, é uma planta que é pendurada no teto na noite da véspera de Natal. Ela é usada especialmente para essas festas na Inglaterra... claro que você sabe o que é visgo, toda hora a sua mãe coloca pela casa!  
- Ah, ah, aquela coisa feia! Parece que é o telhado caindo!  
- Não é feio! - ela retrucou, um pouco incomodada. - Você não sabe a utilidade dele!  
- Não é só enfeite? - perguntou Ron.  
- Não! Por favor, claro que não! O visgo...ele, na noite da véspera, tem um significado diferente...como fica pendurado no teto, chegando quase às nossas cabeças, toda hora que um casal passar por debaixo dele e perceber que passou - ela deu ênfase à palavra "perceber" para assegurar a importância da lenda - bem, eles tem que se beijar.  
- Beijar? - Harry, Ron, Dean e Neville perguntaram, gritando, olhando para Hermione. Neville havia cuspido seu café na hora em que Hermione havia dito o efeito do visgo na véspera de Natal, deixando Harry molhado.  
- Não é lindo? - disse Ginny. - É um jeito...diferente...de realizarmos nossos desejos!  
- Mas é um beijo na bochecha, não é, Hermione? - perguntou Ron.  
- Oh, Ron, claro que não! É o beijo que aquele casal mais deseja! - respondeu Hermione.  
- Na boca! - completou Ginny.

_7. Deixe-me apenas segurá-la e tentá-la..._

A tarde havia chegado, e, pouco depois das três da tarde, Ron estava novamente em sua janela do Salão Comunal, com um pedaço de pergaminho em branco na sua frente. Ele havia decidido que, indo dançar com Hermione, ele devia entregá-la um presente. Nada muito grande, nada muito sofisticado. Principalmente por ele não poder comprar nada em Hogwarts, segundo, por não ter dinheiro o suficiente para comprar algo que a deixasse orgulhosa...mas ele sabia que ela não era do tipo que era comprada. Então, com os sentimentos mais puros, ele havia, depois do almoço, pego um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, sentado à beira de sua janela fechada e iria escrevê-la um poema...ele já havia arriscado alguns quando menor e não os achava tão ruim. Mas cerca de uma hora já havia se passado...e a inspiração não vinha.  
Ele piscou seus olhos mais rápido do que o normal por alguns segundos, e observou, na vista que ele tinha da janela, que o céu, em algumas horas, iria se pôr, e um brilho laranja começava a sair dele. O brilho laranja iluminou toda a neve que cobria os gramados até então verdes do castelo, aonde, nesse momento, estavam alguns alunos do sétimo ano fazendo guerras de bola de neve. Era uma vista abençoada, Ron sabia. Ah, a sensação que ele tinha em seu peito quando ficava observando aquele lindo lugar...a felicidade infiltrava em seu corpo, e esperança também...oh, ninguém o entenderia...  
Inconscientemente, ele começou a escrever...com o maior carinho que podia...a inspiração havia então chegado...e ele escrevia com paixão e vontade de olhar o rosto de Hermione enquanto ela lia seu presente...por favor, Hermione, goste...por favor, goste...

_8. Para beijá-la toda hora que eu precisar._

O sol havia começado a se pôr agora, definitivamente. Hermione se arrumava como louca em seu dormitório. O coque, a maquiagem, o vestido, os sapatos, o sorriso...tantas coisas para se preocupar. Todas as garotas estavam igualmente desesperadas. Será que terminariam em tempo?  
Cerca de uma hora que pareceram dez depois, ela estava, com as outras garotas, descendo para o Grande Salão. Ginny deu uma pequena cutucada em seu braço quando começaram a descer, para aliviar o nervosismo e poderem conversar um pouco, calmamente.  
- Nervosa? - perguntou a ruiva.  
- Precisa perguntar, mesmo? - respondeu Hermione. Ela usava sapatilhas brancas e um lindo vestido verde-claro, com várias camadas que o deixavam particularmente volumoso. Um colar com uma pedra de esmeralda em seu pescoço finalizava o conjunto.  
- Você vai se dar bem! Queria eu estar lá...- lamentou Ginny.  
- Seu ano está chegando, calma! Só mais um pouco. E não é totalmente bom, ano que vem não tem mais Hogwarts...  
- Não pensa nisso. Dizem que o baile é mais bonito que o de inverno, de três anos atrás. - disse Ginny.  
- Tomara...- respondeu Hermione. Sua voz estava tremendo. Seus dedos estavam gelados, ela quase não podia mexê-los.  
Pouco tempo depois, ela havia chegado à grande porta que a separava do Grande Salão. Pertos da porta, Harry e Ron vieram andando em sua direção, Harry com, por incrível que pareça, Susan Bones. Era apenas para aquele baile. "Ele não devia ter muitas opções", pensou Hermione. Ginny ficaria furiosa quando soubesse. Quando ela estava pensando na imagem de Ginny, vermelha de ciúme, Ron segurou sua mão, como se derretesse o gelo. Ela deu uma pequena tremida final e então se aliviou do pequeno susto. Ela sorriu para ele e eles entraram no Grande Salão.  
Os cerca de cinquenta alunos do sétimo ano entravam em filas, dois por dois. O Grande Salão estava decorado com mesas prateadas, cristais pendurados no teto mágico de Hogwarts - pendurados nos cristais, centenas de visgos. No final do Salão, aonde ficaria a mesa dos professores, estava uma linda cachoeira de água prateada, branca e azul, que, por alguma razão, não molhava o chão: a água, quando ia bater, sumia, fazendo um lindo efeito.  
- Provavelmente está encharcando os elfos da cozinha. - adicionou Ron, subitamente. Hermione riu.  
Minutos depois, os pares foram chamados para dançar na pista de dança do centro do salão. Dessa vez, a pista era mais curiosa ainda: não havia fundo. Era como estar pisando num buraco negro. No centro dela, Hermione se sentiu voando.  
- Que sensação maravilhosa! - disse Hermione. Ron provavelmente não concordava muito com aquilo: ele fazia caretas, encarando o chão, com medo de tropeçar e parar no buraco negro. - É só um efeito visual, Ron! Magia! - complementou Hermione. Ron confiou em suas palavras, e, olhando para seu rosto, respirou fundo e a música começou a tocar. Outra coisa os surpreendeu, então: não era uma valsa. Era a mais linda melodia sendo tocada em piano pelo Professor Flitwick. Se ela se concentrasse durante muito tempo na canção, ela provavelmente começaria a sentir um frio agradável na barriga, de paz e serenidade. Dessa vez, Ron concordava com ela.  
- Música linda, não? - ele perguntou.

_9. Pergunto-me se um dia você irá me contar o que você sente..._

_  
_  
- Linda roupa, hein, sangue-sujo? - Malfoy havia chegado na frente dos dois, enquanto pegavam bebidas. Com um terno preto, ele parecia ainda mais arrogante.  
- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Malfoy...- respondeu Hermione.  
- Nojentinha...- ele olhou para ela com olhar de desgosto e então se virou para Ron - e você? Arranjou finalmente uma roupa bonita depois do vexame do Baile de Inverno, tenho que admitir...andou dando uns beijinhos no Potter pra conseguir o dinheiro dele?  
Ron, ofendido, pegou uma pequena torta de chocolate com a mão e a esparramou, nada delicadamente, na cara de Malfoy. Hermione riu alto e os dois saíram correndo enquanto o creme bloqueava a vista de Draco.  
- Aquilo foi genial, Ron! Adorei!  
- Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, você sabe... - ele respondeu, com um tom de alegria em sua voz. Estavam agora em um lugar totalmente oposto a onde encontraram Malfoy - demoraria muito tempo até eles o encontrarem ali, sendo que um grande grupo de alunos estava sentado numa mesa ali perto, bloqueando um pouco a vista. Eles sentaram numa parede do Salão que bloqueava a vista do baile: eles não podiam saber o que estava acontecendo na festa, mas era um lugar extremamente confortável. Ron havia trazido meia-dúzia de docinhos e eles começavam a comê-los enquanto conversavam.

- Vamos jogar 20 perguntas. - propôs Ron, animado, enquanto Hermione se servia a um dos doces.  
- Hum, okay. Mas você começa.  
- Certo. Bem...você vai sentir falta de Hogwarts?  
- Claro...ultimamente os pensamentos antes de dormir sobre não passar o ano que vem aqui estão mais frequentes, e algumas vezes eu já choro de saudade...é maravilhoso, sabe? Mas eu sei que é para melhor...uma hora temos que sair. Você realmente implicava comigo por causa do Bichento ou só queria uma razão para conversarmos?  
Ron arregalou os olhos, um pouco perplexo pois não esperava que a pergunta de Hermione viesse tão rápido, e então perguntou:  
- O que você acha?  
- Isso é uma pergunta, Ron, vai valer como uma das suas!  
- Ah, não é justo! Tanto faz.  
Hermione riu por um tempo e completou: eu acho que você só queria uma razão para falar comigo.  
- É, você está certa.  
- Ah, não acredito! Eu falei brincando! - ela sorriu e deu um pequeno tapa em seu joelho, de leve. - Que crianção, você!  
As perguntas rolaram durante horas, e eles não percebiam, de maneira nenhuma, o tempo passando.

_10. Porquê eu e você... fomos feitos um para o outro._

- Última pergunta, Hermione. - disse Ron, depois que todos os docinhos já haviam terminado e várias perguntas sobre seus sete anos em Hogwarts haviam sido feitas.  
- Ah, ok, vejamos...  
- Não, espera! - Ron interrompeu o pensamento de Hermione subitamente.  
- O que houve? - perguntou Hermione  
Os dois levantaram e perceberam que o baile já havia terminado. Toda a decoração ainda estava lá, mas não havia mais nenhum aluno no Grande Salão: pareciam até filmes que Hermione havia assistido quando pequena, de faroeste, aonde bolas de feno passam em lugares completamente inabitados.  
- O baile...acabou! É isso que eu estou vendo?  
- Nada como constatar o óbvio, né, Ron? - perguntou Hermione, embora sua pergunta tivesse um tom de resposta.  
Eles foram andando para o centro do salão, e, quando chegaram ao buraco negro em forma de pista de dança, perceberam que não haviam mais doces nas mesas também.  
- Meu Deus, quanto tempo ficamos conversando? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Umas duas horas...eu juro que não vi o tempo passar! - respondeu Ron, perplexo.  
- Nós...não percebemos o tempo passar...estávamos juntos. - disse Hermione, abaixando seu tom de voz e olhando para Ron. Eles estavam no centro do buraco negro, e pelo visto a madrugada havia acabado de chegar. Devia ser perto de uma ou duas da manhã, eles não podiam dizer ao certo. As luzes do salão haviam sido reduzidas às tochas azuis, deixando todo o local com um ambiente mais marinho e escuro - porém mais aconchegante, na opinião dos dois.  
- Juntos... - disse Ron, encontrando com os olhos de Hermione. Ele foi se aproximando do rosto dela, até ficarem perto o suficiente para sentirem suas respirações.  
- Posso fazer minha última pergunta agora, Ron? - sussurrou Hermione. Só se ouvia o barulho da cachoeira atrás deles: o salão estava em completo silêncio.  
- Pode...- respondeu ele, bem baixinho, sentindo o quente ar da respiração dela aquecer o frio do salão.  
- Você vai me beijar? - ela perguntou.  
Ron iria responder que sim, ele estava prestes a beijá-la...estavam tão perto, era quase impossível perder aquela chance. E então uma idéia melhor veio à sua cabeça.  
- Não me tente. - respondeu o ruivo.  
Ela sorriu, e, em seguida, disse:  
- Eu vou te tentar. É obrigatório. Olhe para cima. - Ela levantou seus olhos e Ron a copiou: no centro da pista de dança estava um visgo dourado, pendurado em um dos cristais do teto. Ron abaixou seu olhar para encontrar uma Hermione com seus olhos fechados, respirando devagarzinho. Ele chegou mais perto e encostou seus lábios no dela, segurando seu pescoço. Hermione colocou seus braços envolvendo o pescoço de Ron, e, abraçados, eles se beijaram, do jeito mais puro possível, durante alguns minutos. Quando seus lábios se separaram, ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e abriu um enorme sorriso. A felicidade sentida agora era ainda maior que a da visão da janela, essa era a mais especial, como aquela noite. E então, ele se lembrou.  
- Hermione...eu tenho um presente pra você. - disse Ron.  
- Para mim? - ela perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso, felicidade transbordando em seus olhos. Ele pegou o pedaço de pergaminho em seu bolso, que estava enrolado com uma fita verde, e deu para ela.  
- É um pequeno poema que eu escrevi...espero...que você goste.  
- Ah, Ron, obrigada! - ela o abraçou, segurando o poema, e em seguida o abriu. A luz fraca do salão, positivamente, era boa o suficiente para ler a carta. Hermione olhou nos olhos de Ron e então abaixou seu rosto para começar a mergulhar no que Ron havia escrito.

_Se você ao menos pudesse me dizer o que sente.  
Se eu ao menos pudesse ver em seus olhos a verdade...  
Deite em meus braços e me deixe te segurar para sempre.  
Olhe para mim e me diga se um dia você vai me amar.  
Se ao menos eu pudesse te ver de vez em quando...  
Para tocá-la toda hora que eu quisesse...  
Deixe-me apenas segurá-la e tentá-la...  
Para beijá-la toda hora que eu precisar.  
Pergunto-me se um dia você irá me contar o que sente...  
Porquê eu e você... fomos feitos um para o outro._

- / -


End file.
